shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luka Kosaka
Luka Kosaka is an assassin and acts as a supporting character in the One World universe. She defected from the Kosaka Clan in search of her older brother Ryu Kosaka and wishes to avenge the honor of her clan by taking his life. It is revealed that she is the older sister of Alidia Kosaka. Appearance An incredibly beautiful woman, Luka's astounding looks have been noted to be quite extraordinary by many people in her clan, including even her own father. Despite her cold and silent demeanor, there is no denying her stunning beauty and charming face that never ceases to entice any man who notices her. Her most notable feature is her long flowing raven hair that is tied in a ponytail, along with her luscious lips that are noted to be extremely attractive and look as soft as a cloud. Her deep black eyes also play a role in giving her a mysterious look and her lightly tanned skin makes her seem more womanly and mature. Her usual outfit consists of white and red Kosaka Clan garb that reveals several places around her body that her skin is exposed too. Above that garb, she wears revealing crimson leg garments that show off the sides of her thighs which improve her powers of seduction and allure. On her back, she carries one of the prized swords of her clan, the Ryusui otherwise known as the Moonlight Blade (Which also happens to be her epithet). Her physique is just as remarkable as her face, being in possession of an almost indefinite hourglass figure and a well endowed buxom. She is without a doubt, taller than the average man and reaches above six feet! Like Misaki Miyora, Luka has problems with men who annoy her to no end and fawn over her well proportioned body and attractive looks. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:One World Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Assassin Category:Female Category:Kosaka Clan Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Swordsmen Category:Mystic Weapon User